Zan Owlson
Zan Owlson is a female Owl in the [[DuckTales (2017 TV series)|2017 DuckTales series]]. She is a businesswoman who takes over leadership of Glomgold Industries in the absence of . Even after he returns, she remains with the company, but she retains authority over the company's budget with a certain authority to rein in Glomgold until he loses his bet with Scrooge work for his company until she quit. History The Ballad of Duke Baloney! A graduate student who successfully started her own charity, Zan becomes the CEO of Glomgold Industries after Flintheart Glomgold disappears during the events of "The Shadow War!" She shuts down a number of the company's divisions that were based solely on Glomgold's outlandish schemes for revenge on Scrooge McDuck. She also sets out to form a charity between her company and McDuck Enterprises called "Dimes for Ducklings", though Scrooge proves miserly as usual. Zan is later present when Glomgold makes his return after recovering from amnesia, and witnesses him and Scrooge making a wager to settle once and for all who the richest duck in the world will be. The 87 Cent Solution! Zan Owlson hopes that Glomgold's company can win the wager through amicable means and not his villainous plots. She even puts up a plan called N.E.S.T. (No Elaborate Schemes today), and even advises Glomgold to adapt to Scrooge's methods. Later, she informs her superior of being crowned "Richest Duck in the World"; And when Scrooge supposedly dies of Gold Fever, Owlson informs Glomgold at the funeral of the cause of death. When it seemed like a Glomgold victory, Scrooge shows up alive and well having listened to his family. Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! Owlson accompanies Glomgold to Von Drake labs in Boarway for a presentation about the Doomsday Vault while cutting back on her superior's dramatic entrance. At the meeting, when the Money Tree comes up, Owlson points out she prepared it but Glomgold didn't read about. When Glomgold says he wants to use the vault's Money Tree, Owlson means to blow the Von Drake children's' minds with how secure the vault will be. Glomgold's attempt at another evil planning gets him ejected from the lab and earns another admonishment from Owlson who is only trying to prevent the company from suffering a potential catastrophe. Owlson is then mentioned to have left taking Glomgold's plane without him. GlomTales! The Richest Duck in the World! Personality Zan Owlson is determined and hard-working. She graduated top of her class at Mouseton School of Business. Olson created a Global Charity called Change for Chicks. She works with Scrooge to create another charity despite McDuck Enterprises being a Glomgold industries competitor. While working with Glomgold, Owlson does not like him nor does she agree with his methods. She is emphatic to remind him that she does not work for him. Appearances Season 2 * 3. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! * 13. Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! * 22. GlomTales! * 23. The Richest Duck in the World! * 24. Moonvasion! (non-speaking cameo) Trivia *Zan Owlson's name is based on that of Suzanna Olson, a producer for DuckTales. Category:2017 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Neutrals